


Sugar and Spice

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Black Panther (2018), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut, sugar daddy!m'baku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: A sugar daddy M'baku. The girl enters it as just a way to get money but ends up having real feelings for him.





	1. prologue

Khari didn’t see it coming. M’Baku was just meant to be a quick fuck, a quick way to get cash, a quick way to be spoiled. But then something changed. Maybe it was in the way he would stare into her eyes as he slowly thrust into her, or maybe it was the way he’d slowly kiss her and let his lips linger. Or maybe those nights–where she just couldn’t go home after multiple orgasms– where he held her so close to his chest it was hot, but blissful nonetheless. 

This was a no strings attached situation. No falling in love, no relationship bullshit, just a quick release for the both of you. But as Khari watched as he slept, and as she memorized every feature on his face, she realized that something in him changed. And when his nose twitched in his sleep and he pulled her impossibly closer, something in her changed, too.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sugar daddy M'baku. The girl enters it as just a way to get money but ends up having real feelings for him.

It was supposed to be just a slow day at the market. Khair stood in her tent, sighing, watching the bustle of people walking by, completely ignoring everything she was selling. She’d decided a while ago to sell her jewelry, and clothes she couldn’t fit anymore. She’d hate to give away the jewels, they were very valuable to her, but her education meant more.

She huffs, watching everyone pass by, ignoring her as she occasionally yelled out, “Jewels and clothes for sale”. Her eyes began to droop until something made her open her eyes. She got a certain whiff in the air, smelling of amber, Jabari wood, and the faint smell of Jabari alcohol. Khari’s eyes met armor, and her back straightened realizing who was in front of her. “Great Gorilla!” She had gasped, standing up and slightly bowing her head. “What can I do for you, my lord?”

“Please,” His voice was deep, causing shivers to run down her body. “Call me M’Baku.” She nods timidly, standing back to showcase her belongings to the chief. “See anything you like?”

He thinks, a concentrated look on his face as he grazes his hands over the jewelry. “I’m not sure what to get.”

“Well, who is this for?” Khari asked carefully. Having a customer like M’Baku was amazing for business! Not only does he have a lot of money, his presence was already starting to bring people over. “A sister? Aunt? Significant other, perhaps?”

“Oh no,” He chuckles, the sound rumbling in his chest and making his shoulders bounce. It was a beautiful sound. “I don’t have time for one of those. This is for my little sister. She turns sixteen tomorrow.”

“Oh,” She smiled absentmindedly. “Well, what’s her favorite color then?”

“She is a fan of gold, but I don’t see that color anywhere.”

Hearing this made her sigh, the only gold thing she had was a necklace her mother wore on her wedding day. She tried her best not to part with it, but she needed to continue her studies. “Back here”, she motioned him to the back of her tent, showing him the intricate statement necklace. “This is the only gold item for sale.”

He picked up the necklace carefully, but hearing her sigh and seeing the small frown on her face made him place it back down. “I will come back.”

And with that, he left the tent, and never returned that day.

☼☼☼

That night, as Khari wrapped her hair up for the night, a knock was at her door. Her eyebrows furrowed, she definitely wasn’t expecting anybody this late. She grabbed her spear from behind the door as she opened it. No one was on the outside of it, but a large package sat outside in the snow. “What the-”

Khari picked up the package, using the pointy end of her spear to open the package. A large vase of flowers sat in the vase, bright and beautiful. “Who could’ve?” A card sat under the vase, written in intricate calligraphy, but rushed nonetheless.

Khari,

You shouldn’t have to spend your days in that marketplace. A woman like you should be pursuing your dreams. I’m inviting you to my home tomorrow morning, I’ll have a caravan waiting for you. I hope you come, as well as accepting one of my many gifts.

~ M’Baku

Khari read over the note at least three times, still confused as to what was going on. “‘One of my many gifts?’ What the hell is this man talking about?” An envelope fell from under her palm, slipping under her foot. She picked it up carefully, still very confused. Upon opening the envelope, she gasped. A wad of cash sat in the envelope. Tears welled in her eyes. What the fuck is going on?!

☼☼☼

Khari stormed up to the throne room, the envelope clutched tightly in her hand. “Great gorilla! I’m sorry, sir, but I cannot accept this. I haven’t done anything to earn it.” She said strongly. She had a whole speech prepared, but staring into his deep chocolate eyes.

A deep chuckle sounded throughout the room, causing Khari’s heart to flutter once again. “I will not allow you to give it back to me, little girl.”

“I am not little!”

He chuckles again, stalking over to him, his footsteps surprisingly silent for someone his height and weight. He stood in front of her, taking her hands in his large ones. “Why did you give me this? I have a job!”

“You don’t need to do that anymore.” He kisses her empty palm, before placing it on his chest plate. “I have a room ready for you, right next to mine. I’ll pay for your education, give you anything you want, Khari.”

“There has to be some catch,” She says, heart beating loudly, she was sure he heard it.

“Just one thing,” He pulls her closer, taking her chin in his before kissing her lips softly. “All I want is your body.”

As they continue to kiss, Khari thinks as her hands are tangled in his auburn coils. She normally wouldn’t do something like this, but this was too good an opportunity to pass.


End file.
